The present disclosure relates to data processing, and more specifically, providing a user with a volume indicator generated based on images of a container received by a head-mounted display.
Head-mounted displays (e.g., optical head-mounted displays, head wearable devices, head-mounted apparatuses) are becoming increasingly popular. In some configurations, such a device may include a frame that is adapted to be mounted upon the head of a user. Items positioned on or within the frame may include a microphone, a speaker, a camera, a projector, and a reflective surface (e.g. a display) adapted for reflecting, into the eyes of the user, a virtual image projected from the projector. A computer system or portion thereof (e.g., a central processing unit (CPU)) may also be positioned within the frame and may be electrically coupled to one or more of the other parts of the head-mounted display.
In some configurations, head-mounted displays may be configured to provide augmented reality. As used herein, augmented reality may refer to a real-time view of a real-world, physical environment that is supplemented by one or more virtual displays (e.g., computer-generated graphics, virtual images). When providing augmented reality with a head-mounted display, the virtual images projected into the eyes of the user by the display may appear as though they are positioned on top of, or in front, of one or more real-world objects located within the user's field of vision.